Le fruit de leur faute
by Craps
Summary: OS. Une danse, innocente, entre Arthur Weasley et sa belle-fille, Hermione, peut amener à quelque chose qui l'est bien moins.


Ça avait commencé innocemment. Après tout ce n'était qu'une danse. Et qui avait-il de mal à danser avec son beau-père, quand son propre mari préférait s'empiffrer au buffet.

Alors quand Arthur lui avait tendu la main pour l'inviter sur la piste de danse, Hermione avait accepté sans hésitation. Arthur l'avait faite tourner, encore et encore sur la piste, leur corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus rien d'innocent à ce qu'ils faisaient.

Qui avait initié ce qui avait suivi ? Peu importe. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'à présent ils étaient dans une des chambres de l'hôtel où se déroulait la cérémonie commémorant la Grande Guerre de Poudlard.

Ils étaient dans la chambre, bouche contre bouche, et déshabillant l'autre.

Rapidement le couple se retrouva en sous-vêtements et chacun aima ce qu'il vit.

Arthur était un mari fidèle et aimant. En 32 ans de mariage, il n'avait pas une seule fois posé ses yeux avec convoitise, sur une autre femme. Mais pourtant il n'eut aucun scrupule à détailler sa jolie belle-fille, aux formes harmonieuses.

Hermione avait un corps à damner un saint, avec sa ferme et généreuse poitrine, sa taille fine aux hanches marquées, et ses belles fesses rondes et rebondies et ses longues et interminables jambes. Sa gorge s'assécha et il sentit son sexe déformer un peu plus son boxer.

Hermione n'était mariée avec Ron que depuis 2ans, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait capable de le tromper. Mais pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu se trouver ailleurs que dans cette chambre, en compagnie de son beau-père.

Elle eut un regard gourmand sur Arthur. Il était certes, plus âgé que ses parents, puisqu'il avait 51 ans, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire. Elle avait toujours été attirée par les hommes plus âgés.

Elle l'avait toujours été attirée par Arthur, dont les charmes ne l'avaient jamais laissé insensibles. Elle avait toujours trouvé Arthur était bel homme, et à présent qu'il était pratiquement nu devant elle, elle ne se priva pas pour suivre chaque courbes de son corps musclé et athlétique, avec ses larges épaules, ses pectoraux marqué, son ventre plat aux abdos bien dessinés.

Arthur poussa Hermione sur le lit et l'y rejoint aussitôt.

A nouveau ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, découvrant de façon plus intime le corps tant convoité de l'autre.

Hermione ne se lassa pas de sentir les mains calleuses de son amant, courir sur son corps.

Elle se cambra et gémit quand Arthur prit son sein, au téton dressé, en bouche, tout en glissant ses doigts dans sa culotte humide.

« Tu es déjà tellement humide » s'émerveilla-t-il.

« C'est parce que j'ai hâte de se sentir en moi. » Elle fit coulisser sa fine main le long de l'imposant sexe d'Arthur qui grogna de plaisir. « Prend-moi » gémit-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Arthur pour s'unir à sa jeune et fougueuse maîtresse.

Ne faisant plus qu'un, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, à se caresser, tandis que le plaisir montait en eux aux rythme des coups de bassin d'Arthur.

Le plaisir ultime les laissa pantelant.

A regret, Arthur quitta le corps de sa jolie maîtresse, laissant s'écouler sa semence mélangée à l'essence d'Hermione, sur les draps froissés.

Ils se regardèrent, maintenant que la tension sexuelle été un peu retombait, mais on pouvait encore sentir le désir dans leurs regards.

Arthur dégagea le visage d'Hermione, où quelques mèches s'étaient collées à son front humide de transpiration.

« Tu es tellement belle.»

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Mais Hermione le repoussa. Arthur crut que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue, mais elle se pencha sur son entrejambe qu'elle se mit à caresser dans un premier temps, avant de prendre son sexe en bouche.

Hermione caressa, lécha, avala goulûment l'énorme et long sexe dur de son amant. Elle l'entendit gémir et le sentit se raidir, et elle mit encore plus d'ardeur à sa tâche, jusqu'à l'amener à la jouissance.

Arthur venait peut-être tout juste de jouir, mais il sentit à nouveau son sexe se gonfler quand Hermione avala sa semence, et que le trop plein s'écoula sur son menton et sa poitrine imposante.

Elle se lécha les lèvres, gourmande.

« Tu es délicieux » sourit-elle avant de s'allonger sur lui pour lui faire goûter à sa propre semence avec un long et profond baiser.

La prenant dans ses bras, il roula sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle. Aussitôt Hermione l'entoura de ses jambes. Elle était impatiente de sentir à nouveau son amant en elle.

Il frotta son sexe tendu contre son intimité humide, les faisant gémir encore plus.

D'un coup de bassin sec, il entra en elle. A nouveau réunit, ils se délectèrent à nouveau du corps de l'autre, bougeant leurs bassins en rythme tout en s'embrassant et se caressant.

Hermione se sentit vibrer sous les délicieux assauts de son amants qui malgré son âge était très énergique. Docile et avide de nouvelles expériences, elle se plia aux moindres volontés d'Arthur qui adora sa fougue et sa souplesse.

La chambre, où la chaleur moite et l'odeur du sexe imprégnait chaque mur, chaque meuble, où les draps se froissaient et s'humidifiaient sous le corps des deux amants, fut rapidement remplis de gémissements indécents et autres cris de débauche, qui auraient fait rougir toute personne passant devant la chambre.

Pantelant par l'orgasme qui les venait de les frapper, mais enfin repus, leurs corps étaient à présent marqués de diverses traces que chacun avait laissé sur l'autre.

Ils continuèrent de se câliner encore un peu, mais ils savaient que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Arthur prit la main d'Hermione et lui embrassa l'intérieur du poignet.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne à la fête. Molly et Ron doivent nous chercher » dit-il.

Quelques sorts de rafraîchissements plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux devant la porte de la chambre. Hermione se retourna, jetant un dernier coup d'œil, s'assurant que tout était en ordre.

« J'aime Ron. J'aime Ron, mais je ne regrette pas ce que nous venons de faire » avoua-t-elle.

« Moi non plus » sourit-il avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

C'est presque à regret qu'ils retournèrent à la salle de réception. Hermione retrouva Ron qui était toujours au buffet, tandis que Molly discutait tranquillement avec sa voisine de table. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué la longue absence de leurs conjoints.

Personne ne su jamais ce qui s'était passé entre Hermione et son beau-père ce soir-là. Personne ne su jamais qu'à partir de ce jour, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait l'amour avec son mari, Hermione imaginait qu'elle était avec Arthur.

Ils gardèrent précieusement le secret, et chérirent le rappel constant de ce moment, quand le fruit de leur faute vit le jour 9 mois plus tard.


End file.
